


te amo

by dreninalpb113



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, I made the reader as neutral as I could so project with me, I’m sorry if I write like I’m illiterate again, Mentions of Blood, Other, Season 4 Spoilers, also there’s Spanish in here too, based on a boy pablo song because I enjoy pain, i miss u sasha, im projecting so hard I’m sorry, mega mega angst, reader is totally in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreninalpb113/pseuds/dreninalpb113
Summary: “you look good in red”“meat”“yeah, like meat”
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	te amo

**Author's Note:**

> this story is written with the lyrics of te vas//don’t go by boy pablo (please stream their album wachito rico for pain) I HAVE NEVER FELT SUCH GRIEF AS WHEN SASHA *mega major spoilers* D-WORDS. When I first found out before the final season released, I legit cried for two hours. She literally was the person I projected on. I hope she’s eating snacks with Marco in the afterlife.

_I've been trying to take care of you_

_ But nothing helps _

Watching you there, bleeding, it’s awful. I put pressure on the wound, but it doesn’t stop.

_ Always tried to give my love to you _

_ You looked away _

_ You gave your eyes to someone else _

_ What am I supposed to do? _

I saw the way you looked at him, like he was the only thing in the world. Could I really not give that to you, even in these final moments?

_ Te vas, te vas _

_ Te vas, ¿por qué te vas? _

_ Don't leave, don't leave _

_ Don't leave, oh please, don't leave _

I want to be with you more. I want to see you laugh and smile, even if it’s for him. Please don’t let this be your last breath, because I won’t be able to bear the silence.

_ Can we try to make this work for them? (Oh) _

_ They don't understand (they don't understand) _

I thought we would be together until the end, but you switched paths. I’m alone in this room of people I love, what will I do without you?

_ Growin' up without a home, but two (home) _

_ It's up to us (up to us, baby) _

You were home to me, and now, like the first, it’s gone.

_ I kind of thought we'd work this out (work this out) _

_ What am I supposed to do? _

The bandages aren’t working anymore, what do I do Sasha?

_ Te vas, te vas _

_ Te vas, ¿por qué te vas? _

_ Don't leave, don't leave _

_ Don't leave, oh please, don't leave _

You’re the only thing that’s kept me going all these years, please don’t leave me. I can’t be alone again, not without you.

_ Just think about the times _

_ We used to share when love was there _

_ Our hands, intertwined _

_ That's when I knew that you were mine _

In that moment, when we were stealing meat from the storage room, it felt like we were the only two people left. You looked beautiful, even if you were stuffing your face as we ran. I told you that stuffing your face would kill you, but it looks like that bullet got you first.

_ Don't go, I love you so much, oh, babe _

_ Don't go, I love you so much _

_ Don't go, I love you so much, oh, baby _

_ Don't go, I love you so much _

“Sasha, I love you. I always have and always will.”

“meat...”

“You never fail to make me laugh at the worst moments Sasha, haha. Te amo, mi amor.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I’m sorry if I made you cry. I was so close to absolutely losing it while writing this. I projected way too much on this, so if u feel my extreme emptiness, I apologize. yeah, anyways I cry forever over Sasha, I wish stupid gabi didn’t get on the ship.


End file.
